


That Nasty Alpha Musk

by Bam4Me



Series: Being Gayer To Make Things Better, Do It [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha!Malia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega!Sheriff, Omega!Stiles, Omega/Omega, Stiles fucking hates that gross alpha musk, alpha!cora, alpha!lydia, beta!Isaac, he cant stand their smell, its gross, omega!Peter, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, how to make it go away? Be gayer. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Nasty Alpha Musk

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate the whole 'omega's are biologically required to love alpha smell' trope, because, ew. Make it stop.
> 
> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com

 

The thing about Stiles, is that he couldn’t be pinned down.

 

Oh, don’t get me wrong, he loves being pinned sexually, but you couldn’t figure that boy out if he laid it out for you, word by word.

 

He was an omega.

 

But he was not demure. He yelled at people, and he wasn’t the tiniest thing in the world (okay, not the biggest either, but he wasn’t small.) He cheated on tests sometimes, and he listened in on conversations from people he really wasn’t supposed to.

 

But, weirdest of all, he sometimes physically recoiled at an alpha’s scent if it was strong enough.

 

It was odd, but not fully unheard of. Some doctors would go so far as to call him, broken. Stiles once kicked his doctor so hard they may or may not now be sterile, because they said that.

 

Stiles didn’t take shit from no one.

 

Oh, he was as normal as he wanted to be, though. He claimed to have the biggest crush on the alpha, Lydia Martin, but to be honest, he mostly just had a thing for size, and she looked like she might be packing some serious meat under there, if you know what I mean. One time, the alpha had actually come up to him, just asking if he had that days notes for English, but Stiles had nearly had to go to the nurse, her scent had been so strong that day, got a pretty bad migraine.

 

Stiles didn’t really care if people called him broken though. I mean, yeah, he probably was, but, he’s still him, and he still has a right to like what he likes, and not like what he doesn’t.

 

His best friend was an omega too though, which was good because Stiles could barely stand being around too many alphas while school was in, much less smelling one while trying to play a marathon of Call of Duty.

 

Stiles couldn’t stand many alphas to be honest. He remembered that his mama had smelled amazing, but, she was his mama. Children were usually hardwired to recognize and love the scent of their parents. Stiles still climbed into Daddy’s bed the nights before he went into heat because he needed the cuddles, and it honestly was nice to keep the other omega’s scent close by.

 

Stiles just didn’t do alpha scents. It made him dizzy and nauseous.

 

There was nothing wrong with him.

 

***

 

“So, Talia is like, you alpha, now?”

 

Scott sighed. He’d only been bitten last month, and the Hale pack was currently taking responsibility for him. “No, her status as alpha has nothing to do with it. She’s just like, the clan head, I think. Her younger brother is nearly as high as she is there, and he’s an omega, but her daughter is going to take over when she dies, and she is an alpha, so, I’m not really sure.”

 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes a little. It was just like an alpha, to stand up and declare themselves boss over everyone around them. “Well, whatever it is, I still wouldn’t like an alpha bossing me around.”

 

Scott raised an eyebrow, “Stiles, you’re a total hoe for being bossed around.”

 

“Not by alphas. An alpha tells me what to do, I’ll tell them where they can stick it.”

 

“I know. Trust me.”

 

Stiles sighed and sunk back down on Scott’s bed, wriggling till he was comfy amongst the pillows. “You know, it’s totally gross. That thing your eyebrows do. They like, disappear, and it’s weird.”

 

Scott frowned, “That’s not why you’re mad at me. I can tell.”

 

Stiles made a frustrated noise, “You smell like alpha! It’s gross.”

 

Scott sniffed before shaking his head, “Well, there are quite a few alphas in the Hale pack.”

 

“They smell _gross_.”

 

Scott sighed and leaned back, “Stiles, you really do have an issue.”

 

“Yes, me, Stiles has the issue. Stiles isn’t afraid to call out gross smelling alphas because they make me want to tear my nose off. That’s the issue. Right? Because, if that’s not the issue, then you’re referring to a biological defect that I have no control over and that’s just rude.”

 

Scott sighed again.

 

***

 

The first time Stiles had met Scott’s new pack, it was a study group.

 

There weren’t many students in the pack at the school right now. There was Cora, Talia’s youngest daughter, and Malia, Talia’s older brothers, daughter, both alphas. Derek graduated four years ago, so they never had to go to school with him, and he was off being a high level math dork at college right now, though he was in his last year of it.

 

Stiles would at least enjoy another omega coming back to the pack that he had been so unceremoniously dumped into because of Scott. If Stiles’ nose lasted that long.

 

But then, he’d smelled it. The most perfect scent imaginable. It was sweet, nothing like that nasty alpha musk that they all seemed to wear with so much pride, that other omegas seemed to drool over. It smelled like home, and Mama, and Daddy, and chocolate, all in one, and it kind of made Stiles’ eyes flutter for a moment.

 

The smell got closer to the study group room though, and Stiles found it hard to think for a moment.

 

“Talia told me to come watch you guys while you study.”

 

Malia whined a little, “We’re not five, Uncle Peter.”

 

Peter (the omega who smelled so perfect) shrugged, coming to sit at the one free table left, next to a still dazed Stiles, who nearly passed out when he remembered that he needed to eventually breathe back out at some point. “Yeah, but you still seem to always have sticky fingers. I don’t blame her.”

 

Cora laughed at her bristling cousin before going back to working on algebra with that weird beta kid, Isaac, who seemed more than happy to have her complete attention.

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath before going back to his book on modern US history, with a small sigh.

 

That perfect smell next to Stiles seemed to drown out all the others in the room, and once Stiles finally shook himself out of his daze, none of the other alpha scents seemed to bother him anymore. In fact, he barely even noticed they were there.

 

***

 

When Stiles’ next heat had hit, three months (and many study groups) later, it was a full moon, and Stiles was a wreck.

 

“Stiles, you’re going to dehydrate if you don’t drink anything.”

 

Stiles whined and pulled his head out of the pillow he had been biting, trying to ignore the urge to shove something big and dangerous up his ass. Like usual. “Daddy, not thirsty. I feel sick.”

 

John came to sit next to Stiles’ on the bed, one hand coming up to Stiles’ head. He was burning up, but no more than any other heat. “Sweetie, you don’t seem any worse than normal. I thought the cramps had passed?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “It feels like my stomach is trying to cave in on itself. If I drink anything, I’ll puke.”

 

John opened his mouth, about to say something before being cut off by the doorbell. “Okay, sweetie, I’ll call the doctors as soon as I get the door.”

 

“Don’t want any nasty alpha doctors to touch me!”

 

John leaned down and pressed a kiss to his (slightly vicious) omega’s head. “I know, sweet boy. I’ll call the heat doctor. It’ll be fine.”

 

He nearly tripped on the last step into the hallway, and got the door open just in time to see Peter Hale looking more than a little nervous in the doorway.

 

Peter let go of the lower lip he’d been chewing on and started rapidly getting out, “Oh, sorry! I know that Scott usually checks on Stiles the first day of his heat, but it’s a full moon, and he’s not all that in control of himself right now, and he asked if I could come over to see him. I heard him when I came up the driveway, is he okay?”

 

John blinked at the deep scent of worry coming off the other omega and stepped aside to let him in. “He’s not all that well right now. Says his stomach is cramping.”

 

Peter nodded, suddenly looking at the stairway. John looked over just in time to see Stiles, not wearing anything, but holding onto one of John’s old tee shirts, stumbling down the last steps and into the hallway. “Hey, Stiles. You okay?”

 

Stiles’ nostrils flared and he let out a shaky breathe. “Smells better.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “What smells better, Stiles?”

 

“You.”

 

Peter looked over at John who was giving the two of them a calculating look, “Baby boy, is your tummy still hurting?”

 

Stiles shook his head, never looking away from Peter. “No. Just… Daddy, he smells so good. Why can’t alphas smell like that?”

 

John frowned a bit, looking concentrating now. “Hmm, what does he smell like, baby?”

 

Stiles breathed in deep, “He’s… everything? Nothing alpha though. I like that.”

 

Peter was looking between the two of them worriedly. “Um, if this is going to cause an issue, I could just leave-“

 

“No, wait, please. He’s been in pain for at least a day now, he’ll get sick again if you leave. I think it’s those dam frat boys who moved in next door. They had a party last night when they smelt him going into heat. He’s been upset all night.”

 

Peter looked over at the omega and nodded a little, “Okay, I can help. I just… I’ve never, with-“

 

Stiles face fell, “Oh, you don’t like omegas. Figures. Not many other omegas do.”

 

Peter shook his head, “Actually, it’s not that. I’ve been on suppressants since my first heat, and I’ve never been with anyone else while they were on theirs. I just don’t-“

 

“Wait, you like omegas?”

 

Peter nodded, “Yeah. Alphas smell odd.”

 

The sound Stiles made was like a broken record, the teen’s as of yet, soft cock, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation. Stiles would normally be a horny mess right now, but the cramps had kept him soft and mostly dry till now. “He’s perfect. Daddy, I love him.”

 

John looked between the two of them before sighing and moving to nudge the two of them towards the stairs. “His toy box is in the bedside table. You can’t get him pregnant, so I feel no reason to threaten you for that, but if you hurt him, I might cut your dick off. Don’t break him either. Make him drink something too. I’m going back to the station. They called me in half an hour ago.”

 

Peter was helping the teenager back up the stairs when it suddenly hit him.

 

Stiles was in heat. And he was going to _help_ him through that heat.

 

This perfect little omega that smelled so good and drowned out all the nasty alpha musk around them, was going to be begging for him to fuck him, touching him.

 

He felt his face heat up as he started helping the boy a little more enthusiastically. This was going to be fun.

 

***

 

Less than six hours later, Stiles was finally asleep for now, but, entirely on top of Peter, so the other omega was kind of afraid to move.

 

The last time Stiles got disturbed, Peter had ended up with his hand in that warm, slick bottom, until the omega was cumming. Not that he didn’t want to again, but, his hand felt like it was cramping up a little.

 

Peter sighed and reached over for his discarded phone next to the bed, feeling Stiles snuggle into his neck with his arms around his waist.

 

To: Talia

I might not be back tonight. In fact, I won’t.

 

From: Talia

Reason?

 

To: Talia

Just helping someone out, right now.

 

From: Talia

OMG, you finally got into that omega’s pants, right?

 

Peter frowned at the message. Was he really that transparent?

 

Stiles snuffled into his skin, pushing closer into his neck. Peter couldn’t hold back the smile. Fuck, he smelled so good.

 

To: Talia

Yep. He’s mine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
